Silhouette
by NShira
Summary: Seperti halnya bayangan hitam yang aku takuti, namun sekarang aku menjadi salah satu dari bayangan itu. Bayangan yang meninggalkan semua kenangan manis yang pernah kurasakan. Gak pandai buat Summary, jadi langsung saja baca! DLDR!


SHILOUTTE

.

 _Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Saya hanya meminjam characternya saja, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dari hal tersebut._

 _Character: Hinata Hyuuga/Sasuke Uchiha/Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Genre: Supranatural/Angst_

 _Warning: GaJe, abal, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, plot terlalu cepat, diksi jelek, dll_

 **Happy Reading Minna-san!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terdengar jelas senandung tangis yang mengganggu indra pendengaranku.

Cairan bening begitu mudahnya meluncur dari sudut mata mereka, melaju dengan deras melewati pipi mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka menangis? Kenapa mereka berkumpul, tapi tidak untuk kesenangan melainkan kesedihan yang tampak dimataku.

Aku ingin menggapai mereka, tetapi mengapa tidak bisa? Aku ingin memeluk mereka tapi juga tidak bisa. Tanagnku menembus tubuh mereka. Ada apa denganku?.

Takut.

Itulah yang kurasa. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit, ingin rasanya aku memanggil mereka, tapi mengapa semua orang terlihat tak memperdulikanku, seakan mereka tak menganggapku ada, dan seakan tak melihatku.

Dingin.

Itulah yang kurasakan. Saat aku memegang pipi dan tanganku. Tubuhku bagai bongkahan es. Dingin sekali, ketika aku menyentuhnya. Tapi saat aku tak menyentuhnya aku tidak merasa kedinginan.

Pucat.

Itulah yang kulihat dari kulitku.

Bingung.

Kenapa mereka memanggil-manggil namaku. Saat itu aku ingin menjawab mereka, bahwa aku ada disini. Bersama kalian. Tapi kenapa suaraku tidak sampai pada mereka. Apa mereka tidak bisa mendengar suaraku? Mengapa?. Dan juga aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Tubuhku terlihat seperti tembus pandang, seperti bayangan.

Kulihat mawar yang dulu ku rawat, mawar yang selalu kujaga, mengapa mawar itu layu? Kenapa kelopaknya satu persatu berjatuhan? Jawabannya hanya satu, aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Kulihat orang yang paling kusayangi―Kedua orang tuaku― menangisi seseorang yang tergeletak didepannya, yang tertutup kain putih. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu.

Hasrat ingin melihatnya, tapi mengapa perasaan ini seolah mengenalnya. Langkah demi langkah aku berjalan kearahnya. Dan sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat siapa dia.

Terkejut dan takut, menyelimuti relung hatiku. Saat kulihat sosok berkulit pucat, memiliki warna rambut indigo panjang yang warnanya sedikit memudar dan iris yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Dan ternyata itu adalah aku !

.

.

Setelah melihat kejadian tadi ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar. Lari sejauh-jauhnya. Aku tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

Apakah benar aku sudah tiada ? apakah benar aku telah meninggalkan mereka—keluargaku— ? pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar dikepalaku seperti film.

Aku takut. Aku benar-benar merasa takut. Baru kali ini dalam hidupku aku merasakan setakut ini. Jauh kaki melangkah meninggalkan rumahku. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tiba di sebuah taman yang luas. Aku bahkan tak yakin dimana aku berada. Yang pasti aku sepertinya masih berada di konoha.

Satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti. Jika aku memamg benar-benar sudah mati, tapi mengapa aku masih berada di bumi. Ini bukanlah tempat untuk orang yang sudah mati. Aku benarkan?

Tanpa kusadari air mataku turun dengan derasnya dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis. Sekali lagi aku menangis.

Terhanyut dalam perasaan kalut, tanpa kusadari ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundakku sontak aku terkejut. Aku menghindar waspada. Tapi ada yang aneh, apa orang yang berada di depanku ini bisa melihatku?.

"A…apa kau bisa me-melihatku?" pertanyaan konyol. Walaupun takut tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Semuanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa melihatmu bahkan menyentuhmu." Jawab pemuda itu. dia terlihat sangat ceria dan begitu bersemangat. Warna rambut dan pupil matanya menegaskan hal itu. seperti dia paham arti tatapanku akhirnya dia memutuskan menyentuh tanganku. Aku tercengang. Ternyata benar, dia bisa melihat bahkan menyentuhku.

"Tuh kan, apa aku bilang. Aku bisa menyentuhmu. Jadi jangan takut. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan? " tak kusangga dia mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan diri. Kuterima uluran tangan itu. Entah mengapa tangannya begitu hangat. Tidak seperti tanganku. Dingin.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kau sendiri ini apa? Dan, apa benar aku telah mati?" takut-takut aku bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Yah bisa dibilang aku ini malaikat maut. Hehe. Ya, kau telah mati. Tapi kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau bisa mati." Jawaban naruto membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya. Jadi, kau disini karena itu." entah yang diucapkan Hinata itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa bersimpatik.

.

.

*Author POV*

Jalanan sore hari di Konoha nampak terlihat tak begitu ramai. Di jalan tersebut juga ada dua sosok seperti bayangan yang tak terlihat sedang berjalan dengan tenang dengan bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, aku harus mulai dari mana ?" tanya salah seorang dari dua sosok bayangan tak terlihat itu. Seorang lagi sedang berpikir, jawaban apa yang akan diberikan kepada gadis yang berada disebelahnya itu.

"uumm~ kau mulailah dulu dari hal yang menurutmu ada hubungannya dengan kematianmu. Walau sedikit. Bi—" saat melirik kearah Hinata, Naruto mendapati pandangan Hinata sedang terfokus kepada sesuatu. "Hinata apa kau mendengarkanku? Hei!"

"Ada apa? Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Naruto putuskan untuk bertanya karena tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon Naruto memutuskan untuk menyentuh bahu Hinata. Namun, sebelum sempat menyentuh Hinata, gadis itu sudah keburu lari mengejar sesuatu—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang—.

"Hei, Hinata. Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Naruto saat Hinata sudah berlari menenjauh darinya.

Hinata berhenti berlari ketika seseorang yang di kejarnya berhenti di sebuah danau. Hinata masih memperhatikaa gerak gerik orang itu. ah bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang dikejar hinata adalah seorang laki-laki, dia memiliki rambut biru gelap yang mencuat kebelakang, dan laki-laki itu memiliki mata berobsidian gelap, namun memancarkan aura yang sendu—yah, setidaknya begitu yang dilihat oleh Naruto—.

"Apa kau me—"

"Dia…" tanpa memedulikan perkataan naruto yang telah ia potong, Hinata mulai memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Lututnya sudah tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Mengakibatkan hinata terduduk lemas. Tanpa diminta air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Ia menangis. Hinata menangis. Tapi tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya menangis.

 _Pyaarrr!_

" _Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar sangat khawatir._

" _Aku tidak–ughh!" jawab gadis yang ditanyainya, namun disertai dengan lenguh kesakitan yang menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja._

" _Hinata, kepalamu—"_

" _Hinata!"_

" _Sas—"_

Tiba-tiba hinata mengingat memori yang luput dari ingatannya. Walau samar. Dan kurang jelas.

"Hinata? Hinata, kau kenapa ?" lontaran pertanyaan Naruto tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu masih bertingkah aneh sedari tadi.

"Naruto, dia—lelaki itu—aku seperti mengenalnya. Dia ada didalam ingatanku." Ucap Hinata kepada Naruto setelah sedikit lebih tenang. Namun pandangan mata Hinata masih terpaku menatap laki-laki itu. Pandangan mata yang terlihat sendu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa ketika Hinata sudah cukup dekat dengannya, Hinata merasakan sakit didada kirinya. Rasanya sesak. Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, Hinata meneteskan air mata ketika sudah sangat dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Hinata memandanginya cukup lama, dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan tatapan kebingungannya. Walaupun Naruto seorang malaikat maut, tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sebelum gadis itu meninggal. Yang Naruto tahu hanya, bagaimana Hinata meninggal.

Hinata tak mempedulikan tatapan kebingungan dari Naruto. Dia terus memandangi laki-laki didepannya. Masih dengan meneteskan air mata. Tanpa ia sadari pula, Hinata mulai mengulurkan tangan transparannya. Hinata tahu, kalau hinata tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Namun dia tidak peduli. Hinata terus mengulurkan tangnnya menuju kewajahnya.

Cukup dekat tangan Hinata hampir menyentuh wajahnya, namun tangannya terhenti dan dia merasa kalau air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Lebih dari yang tadi.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Lirih Hinata. Setelah mengucap nama itu, lutut Hinata terasa lemas seketika dan dia jatuh terduduk di rumput hijau. Sakit rasanya mengucap nama itu.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata jatuh terduduk lemas, segera saja dia menghampiri gadis itu untuk meminta penjelasan. "Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto setengah panik melihat gadis yang berada disampingnya. Baru kali ia merasa bersimpati kepada orang yang telah mati. Sebelumnya, Naruto hanya mengamati saja dan memberikan saran. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu didalam diri Hinata yang membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit bersimpatik kepadanya.

Setelah berada tepat disamping Hinata, pemuda itu membatu Hinata untuk bangkit berdiri. Dengan susah payah Hinata berdiri masih dengan lutut yang sedikit lemas dan bergetar. Namun, karena ada naruto disampingnya yang membatu memegangi tubuh Hinata, Hinata dapat berdiri dengan tegak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu, Hinata?" tannya Naruto dengan nada yang super cemas. Sedangkan yang ditanya, hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan kososng. Sudah beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan diam, tanpa ada yang mau membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Dan Naruto juga sudah lelah bertanya pada gadis itu. yang ada jika dia bertanya pada gadis itu dia hanya akan mengabaikannya. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu bercerita.

"Naruto?" akhirnya, setelah sekian lama tediam Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara. Walupun lirih. Namun Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata sudah cukup senang dan sedikit lega.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah mengingatnya. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Bagaimana aku mati, dan juga—" Hinata memberi jeda sejenak untuk menarik napas dan kembali melanjutkan dengan suara lirih. "Dia— aku mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu, dia— sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Hinata yang semula menunduk kini kembali menengadahkan pandangannya menatap laki-laki yang berada didepannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata, menoleh cepat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum lebar nan lembut. Mendapati sikap aneh Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, dan juga untuk memastikan. Dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Hinata. "kalau begitu, bisakah kita pergi? Urusanmu didunia ini sudah selesai."

"hu'um. Tapi—" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke, dan melanjutkan perkataanya. "Bolehkah aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada-nya?"

"Silahkan saja. Itu hakmu" jawab Naruto santai.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Setelah berada dihadapan Sasuke, Hinata tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hinata sebenarnya membenci perpisahan. Namun apa daya, ini sudah takdir Hinata, bukan ini takdir mereka berdua. Hinata mencoba untuk menggapai wajah Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Air matanya sudah tidak sanggup untuk ia bendung lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena sudah selalu berada disisiku. Dan maafkan aku, karena aku tak bisa berada disisimu untuk selalu membuatmu tertawa dan tersenyum. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku," sebenarnya masih banyak lagi kata yang ingin Hinata ucapkan pada laki-laki didepannya itu, namun Hinata sudah tak sanggup untuk bicara terlalu banyak.

"Sasuke-kun, sampai jumpa lagi dan—." Isakan tangis sudah tak dapat Hinata tahan lagi. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aisiteru, Sasuke-kun." Ungkapan terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata sebelum berbalik badan dan menghampiri Naruto, yang sedang memandangi mereka.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto, setelah Hinata sampai didepannya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bisa pergi sekarang."

Perhan-lahan kedua sosok bayangan tersebut semakin memudar. Sebelum lenyap sepenuhnya. _"Naruto, terima kasih."_ Ucap salah satu bayangan itu sebelum benar-benar bayangan itu hilang.

.

.

.

*Sasuke POV*

Sejak dari tadi, aku merasa ada seseorang didekatku. Namun aku tak tahu siapa itu. hari ini aku sengaja datang ketempat ini. Tempat yang selalu aku dan kekasihku datangi setiap hari libur. Tapi, saat ini aku datang kesini sendiri, karena kekasihku sudah pergi jauh dariku. Tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari terakhir aku dan dirinya datang ketempat ini. Karena kejadian itu, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ya kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Flashback On

"Sasuke-kun, apakah masih lama?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk disampingku. Dia adalah kekasihku, Hyuuga Hinata. Kuarahkan tanganku untuk membelai kepalanya lembut. "Sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai, Hinata. Jadi bersabarlah." Ucap ku menenangkannya. Karena dia sangat bosan dengan perjalanan yang sangat jauh.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan Sasuke-kun!" rengeknya lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata berkata seperti itu.

Kami berdua memang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Suna untuk liburan. Dan jarak dari Konoha ke Suna memakan waktu sekitar tiga hari perjalanan. Jelas saja dia merasa sangat bosan.

"Bersabarlah." Mendengar ucapanku itu hinata hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi chubby nya. Aku tahu hinata sedikit kesal. Namun apa daya, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Kami berdua menaiki bus untuk pergi ke Suna, dan itu bisa memakan wak tu sampai tiga hari. padahal bisa saja kami menaiki pesawat terbang untuk pergi kesana. Tetapi, orang tua kami menyuruh kami untuk menggunakan Bus saja. Mereka bilang sekalian saja menikmati pemandangan. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa menolak permuntaan kedua orang tua kami.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat Hinata. Dia sedang tertidur. Bagiku, saat Hinata sedang tidur dia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang sangat polos. namun, saat dia sedang bangun, hancur sudah bayangan malaikat itu. Yah, walaupun bisa di bilang Hinata itu tidak crewet seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya. Malahan hinata bisa dibilang pribadi yang lembut dan juga pendiam. Tapi jika dia sedang bersama Sasuke, entah mengapa sifat Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia bisa sangat manja dan juga crewet. Karena sebab itulah Sasuke mencintai Hinata. ada rasa ingin selalu melindungi gadis itu.

Malam sudah semakin larut, namun perjalanan baru setengahnya tercapai. Karena terlalu lelah, aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Baru ingin memejamkan mataku, aku merasakan guncangan hebat pada Bus yang aku tumpangi. Tak lama kemudian Bus itu oleng, dan terbalik. Kejadiaannya begitu cepat, sampai aku belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Uuuhhhh~" lenguhku karena merasa kepalaku terbentur sesuatu yang keras, namua aku tidak apa-apa.

"Hinata." ucapku tanpa sadar. Dan karena tersadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, aku menoleh kesamping. Disana, keadaan Hinata saat itu sangatlah tidak baik. banyak luka gores ditubuh nya karena pecahan kaca. tanpa banyak pikir lagi aku mendengat kearah Hinata, walau sedikit susah.

"Hinata. Hinata? Hey, hinata?! Bangunlah." panggilku pada Hinata, namun tak mendapat jawaban dari sang empu nama.

"Uuhh" lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Hal itu membuatku cukup merasa lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya ku cemas bercampur khawatir pada gadis di hadapanku ini.

"Aku tidak–ughh!" jawab Hinata, namun disertai dengan lenguh kesakitan yang menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, kepalamu—"

"Hinata!"

"Sas—"

"Hinata! Hinata! Jangan pergi!"

Flashback Off

"HINATAA!"

"Ah, ternaya cuma mimpi." masih dengan nafas tidak beraturan aku terduduk di atas rumput. Entah mengapa, aku mengingat semua kejadian itu.

"Haahh~" aku menghela napas untuk menetralisir degup jantung yang tak karuan.

Ku lihat matahari yang sedikit menyembunyikan sinarnya. Ternyata sudah hampir gelap, refleks aku melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. _'pukul 5.00 pm'_

 _"_ Haahh~ sudah berapa lama aku berada disini?" Aku menghela napas sekali lagi. Sungguh dia lelah, memikirkan semua kejadian ini. Karena memang sudah hampir gelap, aku putuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, kusempatkan diri sekali lagi untuk melihat matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam. cahaya pun begitu memukau mata, ketika sinarnya memantul di air danau yang jernih. sungguh pemandangan yang indah. mungkin ini kali terakhirnya aku disini.

ku pejamkan mata untuk merasakan semilir angin sore yang begitu menenangkan, dan suara tawa dari anak-anak yang terdengar begitu ceria. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar merindukan tempat ini. Dan yang paling kurindukan adalah gadis yang selalu datang kedanau ini bersamaku. Hinata Hyuuga. Hah! mengingat namanya saja membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Aku membuka mata untuk sejenak, namun kembali kupejamkan.

 _'Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Semoga saja begitu. Aku merindukan mu, Hinata. Benar-benar merindukanmu.'_

 _'Aisiteru'_

Setelah mengucap kata itu didalam hati, aku kembali membuka mataku dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan indah. Tempat itu merupakan tempat pertama kali aku bertemu Hinata. Hah! kenangan yang begitu indah. Namun itu semua benar-benar menjadi sebuah kenangan. Kenangan yang tak ingin kulupakan.

-FIN-

A/N: gimana ceritanya, baguskah? Menarikkah? Jelaskah? Atau GaJe?. Maaf kalau ceritanya masih kurang panjang dan maaf jika banyak sekali kekurangannya hehe (garuk belakang kepala) #dilempar sendal ama readers. Author hanya iseng-iseng saja menulis cerita, hanya untuk menuangkan segala pemikiran yang nyangkut di pikiran author #Plakk. Harap mampir dicerita abal author lainnya #Dibakar masa.

Ja Ne~

SnH

Smg,18092017.826pm

Jangan lupa Review-nya.


End file.
